Recent years, protective measures against cyberattacks and the like have been developed.
For example, in PTL 1, a technology in which a large amount of fake data are leaked to a distributed network as information transmitted to each other on the distributed network and information stored in distributed nodes is disclosed. The technology in PTL 1 makes it difficult for network users and the data acquisition side of the distributed network to determine the authenticity of respective information and files.